Rie Kugimiya
Rie Kugimiya (釘宮 理恵; born May 30, 1979 in Kumamoto, Kumamoto, Japan) is a Japanese singer and voice actress. She's known for voicing: Alphonse Elric in Fullmetal Alchemist, Happy in Fairy Tail and Kagura in Gintama. Anime Voice Work 'Anime' *A Certain Magical Index II (2010-2011) - Agnese Sanctis *Astarotte's Toy! (2011) - Astarotte "Lotte" Ygvar *Bleach (2011-2012) - Karin Kurosaki *Blood Blockade Battlefront (2015) - Black, White, Boy (ep1), King of Despair *Fate/kaleid liner Prisma☆Illya 3rei!! (2016) - Beatrice Flowerchild *Figure 17: Tsubasa & Hikaru (2001-2002) - Mina Sawada *Freezing (2011) - Cathy Lockharte *Freezing: Vibration (2013) - Cathy Lockharte *Fruits Basket (2019) - Kagura Sōma *Fullmetal Alchemist (2009-2010) - Alphonse Elric, Catherine Elle Armstrong (ep45) *Girl Friend BETA (2014) - Matsuri Kagami *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders (2014) - Ann *K: Return of Kings (2015) - Sukuna Gojō *Mobile Suit Gundam 00 (2008-2009) - Nena Trinity, Josef *Persona 4 the Animation (2011-2012) - Rise Kujikawa *Persona 4 the Golden Animation (2014) - Rise Kujikawa *Red Data Girl (2013) - Satoru Wamiya *Rinne of the Boundary (2016) - Anju *The Helpful Fox Senko-san (2019) - Yōko-chan *Tokyo Ghoul (2014) - Jūzō Suzuya 'Anime Shorts' *A Certain Magical Index-tan (2011) - Agnese Sanctis (ep3) *Fate/kaleid liner Prisma☆Illya 3rei!! (2016-2017) - Beatrice Flowerchild *Fullmetal Alchemist: 4-Koma Theater (2009-2010) - Alphonse Elric 'Movies' *Bleach The Movie: Fade to Black: I Call Your Name (2008) - Nemu Kurotsuchi *Bleach The Movie: Hell Verse (2010) - Karin Kurosaki *Bleach The Movie: Memories of Nobody (2006) - Karin Kurosaki *Bleach The Movie: The DiamondDust Rebellion: Another Hyōrinmaru (2007) - Karin Kurosaki *Blue Exorcist: The Movie (2012) - Usamaro *Fullmetal Alchemist: The Sacred Star of Milos (2011) - Alphonse Elric *Fullmetal Alchemist The Movie: Conqueror of Shamballa (2005) - Alphonse Elric *Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie: A Wakening of the Trailblazer (2010) - Mina Carmine *Pocket Monsters Diamond & Pearl The Movie: Phantom Ruler: Zoroark (2010) - Celebi 'OVA' *Fullmetal Alchemist (2005) - Alphonse Elric *Fullmetal Alchemist: Premium Collection (2006) - Alphonse Elric *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple (2012-2014) - Miu Fūrinji *Persona 4 the Golden Animation: Thank You, Mr. Accomplice (2014) - Rise Kujikawa Video Games 'Video Games' *Asura's Wrath (2012) - Mithra, Girl *Atelier Lulua: The Alchemist of Arland 4 (2019) - Stia *Chaos Rings III (2014) - Plica *Dengeki Bunko: Fighting Climax (2014) - Shana, Taiga Aisaka *Everybody's Golf 6 (2011) - Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist: Dream Carnival (2004) - Alphonse Elric, Catherine Elle Armstrong *Fullmetal Alchemist: Dual Sympathy (2005) - Alphonse Elric *Fullmetal Alchemist 2: Devil of the Red Elixir (2004) - Alphonse Elric *Fullmetal Alchemist 3: The Girl Who Succeeds God (2005) - Alphonse Elric *Fullmetal Alchemist and the Broken Angel (2003) - Alphonse Elric *Gintama: Sugoroku (2013) - Kagura *Itadaki Street: Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy: 30th Anniversary (2017) - Homiron *J-Stars Victory VS (2014) - Kagura *Jump Force (2019) - Navigator *Persona 4 (2008) - Rise Kujikawa *Persona 4: Dancing All Night (2015) - Rise Kujikawa *Persona 4: The Golden (2012) - Rise Kujikawa *Persona 4: The Ultimate: Ultra Suplex Hold (2013) - Rise Kujikawa *Persona 4: The Ultimate in Mayonaka Arena (2012) - Rise Kujikawa *Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth (2014) - Rise Kujikawa *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth (2018) - Rise Kujikawa *SD Gundam GGENERATION OVERWORLD (2012) - Twink Stella Laberadu *SD Gundam GGENERATION WARS (2009) - Nena Trinity *SD Gundam GGENERATION WORLD (2011) - Kachua Reese, Nena Trinity *Tales of Symphonia: Knight of Ratatosk (2008) - Marta Lualdi *The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Azure (2011) - KeA Bannings *The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel IV: The End of Saga (2018) - KeA Bannings *The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Zero (2010) - KeA Bannings *Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht (2002) - Mary Godwin *Xenosaga Episode II: Jenseits von Gut und Böse (2004) - Mary Godwin *Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra (2006) - Mary Godwin *Xenosaga Freaks (2004) - Mary Godwin Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (68) *Years active on this wiki: 2001-2019. Category:Japanese Voice Actors